Untainted Souls 2: Confessions with A Bloody Paw
by DarkEcoOttsel
Summary: This is part 2 of the US trilogy. Did Scar and the hyenas die immediately in the fire at Pride Rock? Heck, no! There’re a few confessions along the way and the Trio discover that cats really do have 9 lives. PG13 for language and gory moments. COMPLETED
1. Chapter One

DarkEcoOttsel: Here it is, the story you've all been waiting for! This story starts out at the end of TLK. Most of the story is action and adventure but there's quite a bit of romance as well. Please enjoy and review!!

Summary: This is part two of the Untainted Souls trilogy. Did Scar and the hyenas die immediately in the fire at Pride Rock? Heck, no! There're a few confessions along the way and the Troublesome Trio discovers that cats really do have 9 lives. PG13 for language and gory moments.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of TLK characters. I do own anyone you don't recognize and the story idea.

**Untainted Souls 2: Confessions with A Bloody Paw **

**By: DarkEcoOttsel**

Chapter One

"Ah, my friends," Scar said, a fake smile appearing on his face.

"Friends?" Shenzi snorted. She turned to Banzai and said, "I thought he said we were the enemy."

"Yeah," Banzai sneered, agreeing with her. "That's what I heard."

Scar began to panic visibly.

"Ed?" the two asked their dumb friend.

Ed grinned and began to laugh evilly, also agreeing with them.

"N-no, please—" Scar began backing up as more angry, hungry hyenas began to move in towards him.

The hyenas only laughed at his pleas for mercy as they continued to move forward, cornering the lion.

"Wait, please! Let me explain—" Scar backed into the wall. He had no where to go now.

The fire roared up as a few hyenas leapt forward and pinned him down. Shenzi walked into Scar's line of vision, a hateful look in her eyes.

"Shenzi, listen, I never meant—"

"Oh, you never meant to take over my pack, destroy our home, and make our lives a living hell?" Shenzi snapped, recalling the conversation she had with Banzai.

"Let me explain—"

"So tell me, Scar," Shenzi cut him off. "What _did_ you mean?"

Scar was about to answer when he noticed a burning tree that had a huge flaming branch that was about to fall. It would fall right on top of Shenzi.

Fed up with the silence, Shenzi growled, "Any last words?"

"Yeah," Scar sneered. "I hope you have a wonderful time with your parents—in hell!"

Shenzi's eyes widened as a loud cracking sound rang out. The next events went slowly and time seemed to slow down. She saw the hyenas that were holding Scar yipe and let go of him. She heard Banzai shout her name as he ran forward and shoved her out of the way. A loud thud followed and time returned to normal.

"Banzai?" Shenzi spun around to see a huge flaming branch where she stood only moments before. Both Banzai and Scar were gone.

Ed ran up to her and began whining and grunting worriedly.

"Ed! Where's Banzai?" Shenzi asked frantically. When he told her he didn't know she began to panic.

"Shenzi!" one hyena shouted from behind a flaming wall. "Shenzi, the fire's getting worse! We gotta get outta here!"

"Uhh...um," Shenzi hesitated. "G—get back to the graveyard! Gather everyone up and wait for us there!"

Shenzi turned to Ed and said, "We need to find Banzai. You look that way and if you don't find him in five minutes, leave without me."

Ed hesitated but reluctantly nodded. He ran one way and Shenzi ran the other.

"Banzai?" Shenzi cried and began coughing as smoke entered her lungs. "Banzai, where the heck are ya?"

She walked into a clearing and gasped. Banzai was lying motionless in the center. As she grew closer, she realized he had numerous claw marks and slashes all over his body. He was lying in a small puddle of blood.

"Banzai?" she walked up to him and nudged him repeatedly.

His eyes fluttered opened and his head shot up. He shouted, "Shenzi, run! It's a—"

Banzai was cut off as Scar walked into the clearing, snickering.

"...Trap."


	2. Chapter Two

DarkEcoOttsel: I finished this on the same day as I posted chapter one. Wow. Thanks to BeeKay84 for being my first reviewer! Here's chapter two with the prelude to a larger battle with Scar in some of the later chapters. **WARNING**: There will be quite a few cliffhangers in this story and a few things that will make some readers/reviewers _very _ticked off at me. For what, you might ask? You'll just have to wait.

**Untainted Souls 2: Confessions with A Bloody Paw**

**By: DarkEcoOttsel**

Chapter Two

Shenzi growled fiercely and stood her ground, which was in front of Banzai. Scar walked around them, continuing to snicker.

"Now it's my turn to do the talking," Scar stated with a sneer. "I've always waited for this day. I've always wanted to kill you three idiots with my own hands."

"Heh," Shenzi snorted. "You gotta get a life."

"You'll be losing yours in a few seconds," Scar growled.

"Sorry, buddy, but we ain't going down without a fight."

"You mean _you_ aren't. Your boyfriend has seen better days."

Shenzi glanced behind her and saw that Banzai was barely conscious. She gritted her teeth and turned back to Scar.

"Ed's not here—" Shenzi was cut off.

"You think that bumbling moron will actually—" Scar was cut off as Ed jumped out of no where and landed on him, knocking him out.

"Ed!" Shenzi cried happily. "Let's get outta here! Help me with Banzai."

Ed gave her a salute with his paw and ran over to her, helping Banzai up. The three of them made it through the depleting fire and into open Pride Lands.

"Banzai, what happened?!" Shenzi asked him once he stood up.

"Scar," Banzai panted, wincing in pain. "H-he did this to me and set up the trap. Sorry...."

"Sorry?!" Shenzi sputtered. "God, Banzai, I through you were dead! You scared the crap outta me!"

"I said I was sorry," Banzai muttered.

A loud roar rang out as rain began to pour down on the trio. They ran as fast as they could towards the graveyard, Banzai limping most of the way.

"Shenzi, there you are!" one hyena cried as they came into view. "We've got problems."

"Status report," Shenzi ordered. "Who's missing?"

"That's part of the problem. Practically half."

"Half?" Shenzi silently gasped. That was more than she expected. "Uh, who's hurt?"

"Well, we're all scratched up a bit, but nothing serious," the hyena said. He blinked and looked at Banzai. "Woah! Banzai's looking pretty bad, though."

Shenzi turned around just in time to see Banzai collapse in a bleeding heap. She and Ed rushed over to him.

"Shenzi, we gotta get outta here," the hyena continued. "I really hate to say it, but Banzai would be holding all of us up."

Shenzi looked at her clan and saw the fear in their eyes. She looked back at Banzai and sighed. She closed her eyes and looked troubled and thoughtful at the same time. Her eyes shot open when she came up with an idea.

"Ed," Shenzi said sharply, causing everyone to jump. "Take everyone to the eastern border and wait for me and Banzai there."

Ed shook his head rapidly and whined.

"Don't argue with me!" Shenzi snapped. "I know we promised to stick together, but if I leave Banzai, he will die."

Ed let out another whine, his ears drooping.

"I promise I'll hurry to catch up and Banzai will be with me," Shenzi told her pal quietly. "Please, Ed. I need you to do this for me."

Ed looked reluctant but he and the rest of the hyenas turned and left.


	3. Chapter Three

DarkEcoOttsel: Chapter three's here! Romance is in the air for this chapter! Read and review, people!

**Untainted Souls 2: Confessions with A Bloody Paw **

**By: DarkEcoOttsel**

Chapter Three 

Shenzi turned back to Banzai once her clan had left. She looked hard at him and realized that his injuries were more than she thought. He probably had both external and internal injuries. His face was contorted in pain even though he was unconscious. Blood from a cut over his eye was streaming down his face and into his eyes.

Shenzi knew she had to get the blood out of his eyes, so she looked around for some greenery. It was a stupid thing to do since nothing grew in the caves. She sighed in frustration.

_Man, I don't know how to take care of someone! _Shenzi thought. _I do know that I should try to stop his bleeding...but how?_

She thought of something that she could do as a last resort. She tried to think of something else, but she came up with nothing. She knew how crucial time was so she decided on her last resort idea, although she was hesitant to do it.

Finally, she gingerly lowered her head down to Banzai's level and moved closer to his face. Shenzi felt her cheeks grow red, but she ignored it. She stopped moving closer, her nose almost touching Banzai's face. She gulped. Then she opened her mouth and began licking the blood from the cut away and out of his eyes.

Banzai winced and let out a small groan of pain. His eyes slowly opened and Shenzi backed off a bit.

"Uh, um, sorry," Shenzi stuttered. "I didn't mean to wake you...." She stopped, kind of embarrassed.

"It's alright," Banzai smiled weakly at her, raising his head up. He looked around. "Hey, where'd everyone else go?"

"Ed's taking the clan to the eastern border," Shenzi said, relaxing a bit.

"You left Ed in charge?" Banzai laughed a little. "We're never gonna see them again."

"Heh," Shenzi laughed a little as well. "Anyway, they're gonna wait for us there so you better hurry and get well."

"Huh," Banzai lowered his head back into his paws. His eyes began to close and he muttered, "Don't count...on it."

Shenzi sat up straight and said loudly, "Hey, Banzai, don't black out on me now!"

"I'm trying...." Banzai murmured. "But it hurts."

"What hurts?" Shenzi asked, concerned.

"Oh, everything," Banzai smirked. "I have a feeling that only one of us is going to leave here alive today."

"Don't say stupid things like that," Shenzi ordered. "With an attitude like that, you sure as hell will die."

Banzai chuckled as he closed his eyes. He winced visibly as he moved his front leg. A deep gash ran from his paw up to the middle of his leg.

Shenzi noticed it. She got up and began licking the wound tenderly, causing Banzai to open his eyes and raise his head up. Not because of pain, but because of shock.

Shenzi stopped and said quietly to him, "Am I hurting you?"

"No," Banzai answered after a pause. He noticed that Shenzi was injured as well: a cut running from her upper back down to her shoulder blade. He slowly moved closer and said, "You're hurt, too."

Shenzi felt him lick at the wound. It stung a little, but the pain vanished as a new emotion surfaced in Shenzi. It was something that she never felt before. It felt like tons of butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach and that her heart skipped a few beats.

Banzai stopped licking the wound and he turned to look at Shenzi. Shenzi stared back at him through her abnormally large eyes. They stared at each other for a few more seconds until Shenzi looked away, blushing.

"Um...er...well, you better get some rest, Banzai," Shenzi muttered. "I need you to get better soon so we can get outta here."

"Yeah," Banzai said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. "G'night."

"Night."

Shenzi waited until she was sure Banzai was asleep. She put a paw to her chest and tried to steady her heart. What was this new feeling? She never felt like this before around Banzai. Just staring into his eyes made her feel like...like....

Shenzi shook her head rapidly and told herself no.

_No. No way. ...I can't I?_

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she sat back against a large rock. Shenzi was glad that her plan to kill Scar worked for the most part, but it never occurred to her that her friends would get hurt in the process. She felt extremely guilty about Banzai's injuries. Feeling her eyelids grow droopy, she let herself fall asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

DarkEcoOttsel: Thanks for the reviews! Not a lot of romance in this chapter but a major cliffhanger at the end. Sorry!

**Untainted Souls 2: Confessions with A Bloody Paw**

**By: DarkEcoOttsel**

Chapter Four

For the total time she was asleep, Shenzi had been having a weird dream.

_A glowing figure stood before her. It appeared to be a hyena much older than Shenzi was, though Shenzi couldn't see the hyena's face. It spoke to her in a calming, feminine voice that was very familiar to Shenzi. _

"_Shenzi, do not be afraid. The dangers that lie ahead will be perilous, but do not give up. You will find strength in those you love. Return to your land with your family and claim what is yours. Do not lose heart!" _

With those words spoken, Shenzi awoke with a start. She looked around and silently gasped. Banzai was awake and sitting up, coughing up blood onto the cave floor.

"It looks like Scar did a lot more damage than I thought, damn him," Banzai muttered, lying back down. Most of the bleeding had stopped, but he was still in pain.

"Banzai?" Shenzi said quietly, standing up.

"Oh, Shenzi," Banzai seemed surprised, but he relaxed. "Sorry if I woke you."

"No, my dream woke me up," Shenzi stated. "But that's not important. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Banzai lied.

"You don't look fine," Shenzi said, raising a brow. "Is that blood?"

"Uhh...well...." Banzai put his paw over the blood on the floor. "No."

"Lemme see," Shenzi demanded, walking up to him.

"No."

"Let me see."

"No."

"Lemme see, dammit!" Shenzi snapped.

"No!"

Shenzi reached down to try and grab his paw, but Banzai was quicker. He used his other paw to grab hers.

"Banzai, if you're hurt, you should tell me," Shenzi said quietly. "I want to help you."

Banzai released her paw and muttered, "How could you? Most of the damage I've got is internal."

Shenzi muttered, "I want to do something to help you, but I don't know what."

"Trying to stop the bleeding seemed like a good idea."

"You're not bleeding that much anymore."

"Yeah, on the outside. On the inside, however...."

"I can't do anything for you," Shenzi sighed. "It's all my fault that's you're hurt."

"No it's not," Banzai stated firmly. "This could have happened to any one of us."

Shenzi sighed and remained quiet. After a long pause, she asked quietly, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you save me from the burning branch? You could have died."

"You're my bud, Shenzi, and I'd do anything for you," Banzai said with a smile.

"Even jump off a cliff and into a raging whirlpool of lava?" Shenzi asked with a smile.

Banzai laughed a bit, as did she.

"So...what was your dream about?" Banzai asked quietly, changing the subject.

"I think my mom was there," Shenzi replied. "She told me not to give up and...."

"And?"

"She said that there're dangers that lie ahead," Shenzi looked worried.

"Dangers?" Banzai snorted. "What dangers? Scar's dead—"

Banzai's ears fell back onto his head and his pupils shrunk as he stared at something behind Shenzi.

Shenzi's ear twitched and she slowly turned around.


	5. Chapter Five

DarkEcoOttsel: Yay, I got this chapter up today! It's kinda short, but it's action packed. I guess that makes up for it. Please review!

**Untainted Souls 2: Confessions with A Bloody Paw**

**By: DarkEcoOttsel**

Chapter Five

"Scar!" Shenzi growled, leaping back next to Banzai.

"Hello again, Shenzi," Scar snickered, insanity visible in his eyes. "And I assure you that will be the last time I say that."

"Don't count on it," Shenzi scoffed. "I won't have any trouble kicking your ass."

"Oh? Let's see if you're right!" Scar said, leaping at Shenzi and catching her off guard. He pinned her to the opposite wall, his paw pushing against her throat. The hyena let out a strangled yelp.

"Shenzi...!" Banzai struggled up and body slammed Scar, giving Shenzi a chance to scramble up. She stood up next to Banzai, taking in big gulps of air.

Scar stood up and began stalking towards the two hyenas. He lunged and tackled them both, scratching and biting. The hyenas fought back viciously, but Banzai soon fell, his wounds reopening.

Shenzi cried out as Scar slashed her back. While she was momentarily distracted, Scar grabbed her by the neck and flung her into Banzai.

"I told you that you were no match for me," Scar snickered as he walked towards the injured hyenas. He had totally lost his mind now; the only thing left on it was his lust for death and blood.

Shenzi stood up protectively in front of Banzai, panting heavily.

"Shenzi, get outta here," Banzai muttered, gritting his teeth in pain.

"All the pain's going to your head and it's making you sound retarded," Shenzi told him. She turned back to Scar and shouted loudly, "I won't let you touch him!"

Scar was a little surprised at this outburst, but no where near as shocked as Banzai.

"Why are you suddenly so protective?" Scar asked. "Especially of that dying weakling?"

"He's not a weakling!" Shenzi blurted. "He's the strongest being I know! The only weakling here is you, Scar!"

Scar suddenly attacked; backhanding Shenzi out of the way. He grabbed Banzai by the back of his neck and raised him off the ground.

"With you out of the way, I can kill Shenzi without any problems," Scar growled, sliding a sharp claw under Banzai's throat.

Banzai tilted his head up, trying to avoid the claw. He couldn't help but say something stupid that would surely get him killed, but if he was gonna die, he would go down in style.

"Dude, you are one screwed fruit loop," Banzai told the lion, who snarled angrily and raised his claws.

"Leave him alone!" Shenzi snarled as she ran towards him.

Scar, tired with the interruptions, lashed out and sunk his claws into her neck deeply. Ignoring her screams of pain, he threw her into a nearby rock with a sickening crack.

"No!" Banzai cried. Angrily, he scratched Scar with his nails. Scar dropped him and he ran over to Shenzi.

"Shenzi!" Banzai shouted, nudging her.

Stars and fireworks exploded before Shenzi's eyes. She tried to remain consciousness as someone came up to her. She couldn't tell who it was. Fearing it was Scar coming to finish the job, she closed her eyes and fell into darkness.

Banzai saw Shenzi close her eyes and slip into unconsciousness. He spun around to face Scar, anger visible in his eyes and on his face. He bared his teeth and, putting the pain in the back of his mind, let out one of his fiercest growls.

Scar didn't have a chance to react as Banzai leapt at him and sank his razor sharp teeth into the back of his neck. Scar threw Banzai off him.

"Did you know you get much fiercer when Shenzi is in danger?" Scar snickered, ignoring the blood dripping from the large wound on the back of his neck.

Banzai growled, "I'm just trying to protect her from you."

"Really."

"Yeah!" Banzai jumped and sank his teeth into Scar's neck. _This is for Shenzi! _he thought as he summoned the last of his strength and tore his jaws from Scar's neck, taking most of his neck with him.

Scar's body fell to the ground, fresh blood pouring from his neck. Banzai spat out blood and fur from his mouth as he glared down at Scar's body. He turned and walked towards Shenzi, but he didn't get more than two spaces before collapsing. He didn't bother to keep his senses about him—he had used the last of his strength.


	6. Chapter Six

DarkEcoOttsel: Yay, Scar's dead—for real this time. More romance in this chapter! Yaay!!

**Untainted Souls 2: Confessions with A Bloody Paw**

**By: DarkEcoOttsel**

Chapter Six

Shenzi was having another weird dream.

_She was standing before another glowing figure. It was a male hyena. He spoke to her in a reassuring voice just as calming as her mother's. _

"_Shenzi, you must listen to me and your mother, for what we speak is the truth. Do not dwell on the past, but the future. Scar is dead, but the dangers are not gone yet. You must have courage, Shenzi."_

_Shenzi spoke in her dream. "What should I do?"_

"_Trust in your friends. Do not lose faith when things seem the absolute worst."_

Her eyes fluttered open. She raised her head up and groaned in pain. She saw Banzai lying a few feet from her and just behind him was Scar's dead body. Her dream was right, but she felt a wave of panic flow through her.

Ignoring the pain in her head, she stood up shakily and staggered over to Banzai.

"Banzai?" she muttered. She nudged him once and sighed in relief as he moaned. He was still alive.

"Ugh..." Banzai muttered as he opened his eyes. He gasped and jerked his head up, which was a mistake. "Shenzi—OW!"

"H-hey, are you okay?" Shenzi felt the panic return. "Don't do that again, stupid!"

"Yeah..." Banzai rubbed the back of his head and winced. "Are you okay, Shenzi?"

"Yeah, I just got a headache," Shenzi replied. "I'm concerned about you, though. You're the one who needs help."

"You—showing concern for someone?" Banzai laughed. "You're getting way out of character, Shenzi."

"How is showing concern putting me out of character?" Shenzi asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"W-well, uh, I just never really saw you...er, what I mean is—"

"I'll always be concerned for you, Banzai!" Shenzi cried angrily. "I may be mean and rotten, but I'm not so heartless that I wouldn't be worried about you!"

Banzai felt horrible about what he said to Shenzi. He gasped as she turned away from him. Banzai stood up and took in a sharp breath as pain shot through him. Still, he managed to limp over to Shenzi and sit down next to her, only to have her turn away again. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Shenzi, for saying such a careless thing without thinking of your feelings."

Shenzi was surprised to hear Banzai saying something like that. She slowly turned around to face him, a small smile on her face.

"Okay. I forgive you, but next time I won't go so easy on ya."

Banzai grinned and asked, "So, uh, did you have another dream?"

"Yeah, actually. It was my dad this time, I'm sure of it."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to be brave," Shenzi said and then a look of worry crossed her face, "and he also said not to lose faith when things seem the absolute worst. That line made me nervous."

"Woah," Banzai looked a little freaked out. "Maybe he knows something we don't."

"That's why it scares me," Shenzi murmured. Her eyes widened and she said loudly, "Okay, now that _was_ out of character!"

"Heh. Don't worry, I won't tell," Banzai promised with another smile.

Shenzi smiled as well. Then she asked, "So, you killed Scar, huh? How come you killed him when I couldn't get near the jerk?"

"Well, after he threw you into the rock, I got really pissed off and I ripped his throat out—literally," Banzai told her.

"Aww, all that for me?" Shenzi batted her eyes at him.

"Um, heh, you're getting out of character again," Banzai stated, although he couldn't help but smile.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone," Shenzi said quietly, moving a little closer to Banzai.

"You're right, I did," Banzai inched a little closer to her as well, the two hyenas staring into the other's eyes.

"Banzai, I..." Shenzi trailed off, not knowing what to say at a time like this.

"Yeah?" Banzai murmured, moving his face closer to Shenzi's.

"I..."

"Yeah?"

"I...have to go to the bathroom," Shenzi broke eyes contact and ran behind a large bolder, leaving a very puzzled Banzai alone.

_What the hell is wrong with me? What is this feeling?_ Shenzi tried to steady her beating heart. She was sure it was going to explode if it kept beating as fast as it did. Her cheeks would be a bright red if it weren't for her fur. The butterflies were trapped inside her stomach again, flapping their wings rapidly.

"Shenzi?" Banzai came up to the boulder but didn't come up to Shenzi, just in case she was actually going to the bathroom, which she wasn't. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Shenzi said. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She felt someone grab her by the neck. Her eyes snapped open and she attempted to cry out but another paw was quickly clamped over her mouth.

Shenzi didn't know who was attacking her and she didn't care. All she knew was that she needed to get away. She bit the paw that was over her mouth and made her escape.

Banzai gasped in surprise as Shenzi came sprinting out from around the boulder, looking very freaked out.

"Shenzi?" he muttered.

"We gotta get outta here!" she told him as she continued to run but she screeched to a stop as lionesses leaped out of the darkness, blocking their only exit.

The two hyenas were surrounded. Shenzi looked back at the boulder and gasped as Zira came out from around it.

"Zira!" Shenzi and Banzai cried in unison.


	7. Chapter Seven

DarkEcoOttsel: Enough romance-back to the action! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. ARGH! I have school tomorrow! NOO! Since I'm going to be starting school, the chapters might be getting posted later that usual. Stick with me cause I'm not giving up on this!

**Untainted Souls 2: Confessions with A Bloody Paw**

**By: DarkEcoOttsel**

Chapter Seven

"Hello, Shenzi, Banzai," Zira said without emotion. "I haven't seen you since you were pups."

"Thankfully," Banzai spat. "What do you want, Zira?"

"We came to Pride Rock to see Simba claiming himself as king. What happened to Scar?"

"He's dead," Banzai sneered.

Zira's eyes widened but she said nothing. She glared at the two grinning hyenas.

"_You_ killed him?"

"Yep," Shenzi grinned evilly. "Whatcha gonna do now, huh?"

Shenzi was completely surprised as Zira struck Banzai and he tumbled backwards into the bolder. Before Shenzi could react, Zira had grabbed her and was holding her face in front of a geyser opening that was about to explode.

"Shenzi!" Banzai cried as he tried to get up but two lionesses had pinned him down.

Shenzi struggled against Zira, but the fumes from the geyser were making her feel sick and weak. She closed her eyes, waiting for her demise.

"Zira, Shenzi didn't kill Scar! I did!" Banzai blurted.

Zira turned to face him, anger visible in her eyes. She let go of Shenzi, but the hyena had lost consciousness and remained over the geyser. The angry lioness grabbed Banzai by the throat and sank her claws in deeply.

Banzai winced in pain, but did not cry out.

"I was going to simply rip your throat out, but I just had an idea," Zira snickered evilly. She moved over so Banzai could see Shenzi. "I think it would be much more fun to see you in shock after your mate is roasted."

Banzai's eyes widened in horror and he shouted, "NO!"

The geyser began to rumble. It would explode in less than thirty seconds, killing Shenzi almost instantly.

Banzai tried to move, but Zira still had him by the throat and the two other lionesses were still holding him back. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't help Shenzi. Just then, an idea popped into his mind.

"Zira, you shouldn't kill Shenzi."

"Oh? And why not?" Zira snorted.

"Because, if you're going to use our pack to try and take over Pride Rock again," Banzai said quietly, "Shenzi's the only one they'll listen to."

"I'll make them listen to me."

"It's not that easy," Banzai said quickly. "Most of the pack are real idiots and Shenzi's the only one they understand for some strange reason."

Zira glared and Banzai and then looked at Shenzi's lifeless body. She signaled her lionesses and they pulled Shenzi off the geyser just as it exploded.

Banzai sighed in relief. His plan was working for the most part but Zira could still kill both of them easily.

"All right, you," Zira growled at Banzai. "Talk more about why they only obey Shenzi."

"I could tell you if I could breathe," Banzai said in a raspy voice. He took in a large gulp of air as Zira let go of his throat.

"Well?" Zira snarled impatiently.

"Shenzi is the smartest hyena in the pack, followed by me," Banzai continued, making most of it up as he went. "If you killed us, you'd have a clan of very confused and stupid hyenas. No one would have the patience to try and tell them what to do."

"Try me," Zira sneered.

Just then, Shenzi moaned and opened her eyes.

Since the lionesses that were holding him back had relaxed their hold, Banzai broke free and ran over to Shenzi.

"Shenzi!" Banzai cried. "Are you okay?

"Y-yeah," Shenzi sat up weakly. She was rather dizzy but that didn't matter to her. She growled at Zira threateningly.

"If you expect me to believe that garbage you just told me," Zira hissed, "you've got another thing coming."

Banzai and Shenzi gasped and simultaneously grabbed onto each other as Zira leapt at them, claws and teeth bared.

Suddenly a golden blur rammed into Zira and the two began fighting viscously. The two hyenas couldn't believe who had just saved their butts.

"Is that...?" Banzai trailed off.

"It's Simba!?" Shenzi blurted.

The two hyenas realized that they were still hugging each other and they let go, blushing slightly. They turned their attentions back to the battle between Simba and Zira. It was an even match, but Zira's lionesses came rushing at Simba and began fighting with him. Simba had a few lionesses with him but he was still severely outnumbered.

"Simba needs help!" Shenzi cried. "We gotta help 'im!"

"Right!" Banzai agreed as they joined the fight.


	8. Chapter Eight

DarkEcoOttsel: Sorry for the late updates, but school's been tough. You readers are so gonna flame me for this chapter...but don't fret! I've got everything figured out...I think. This chapter's a little short, but it seemed like a good place to stop at. Please don't flame me!

**Untainted Souls 2: Confessions with A Bloody Paw**

**By: DarkEcoOttsel**

Chapter Eight

Simba gasped as Zira got ready to strike him, but the lioness suddenly reared back and snarled.

Simba was surprised to see Shenzi slashing at Zira's back.

"Back off, Zira!" Shenzi growled. "We were your opponents from the get-go!"

Zira threw Shenzi off only to have Banzai jump on and rip a chunk of fur and skin off her back. She too threw him off.

"OW!" Banzai landed hard on his rear. He tried to ignore the flaming pain flowing through his entire body. If he kept fighting like he was doing, he'd surly die. There's no way he'd let Shenzi know that, though.

"We need help!" Shenzi growled.

"W-where's the clan?" Banzai asked. "How far away would they be?"

"The border's at least three miles away," Shenzi muttered. "Even if we called for them, they wouldn't get here in time."

"Then what can we do?!" Banzai asked frantically. "We have to help somehow!"

Shenzi was about to answer when Zira leaped out of no where and collided with her, the two enemies fighting viciously.

"Shenzi!" Banzai shouted. He gasped as Zira pinned Shenzi down and raised a paw to kill her. He ran as fast as he could towards them, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Shenzi gasped as a gray blur rammed into Zira, knocking her off. Sitting up, Shenzi blinked when she realized whom it was.

"Ed?!" Shenzi's jaw dropped as she watched Ed fight with Zira. She turned around to see the rest of the clan rushing in through the entrance.

"What the....?" Banzai blinked, quite shocked as well.

"We just couldn't leave you two here!" one hyena shouted. "You're our leaders!"

Now, with the hyenas teaming up with the Pridelanders, they could easily take down Zira and her lionesses.

"Yeah! Think about _that_ before you show your sorry face to me again!" Banzai shouted at a lioness that he just slashed.

Shenzi smiled. That was the Banzai she knew and loved. Before she could continue her thoughts, she felt cold fingers wrap around her neck and she let out a startled cry.

Banzai's head snapped around to see Shenzi within Zira's clutches. He ran towards them, but stopped right before them as Shenzi let out a gasp.

"Hand over your pack, or die," Zira growled at Shenzi, tightening her grip around the hyena's neck.

"I'm the only one they'll obey," Shenzi managed to choke out. "Killing me will get you no where."

"You know something, Shenzi?" Zira smirked evilly. "You're absolutely right."

It all happened in the blink of an eye: Zira had thrown Shenzi into Ed and a few other hyenas...and slammed her clawed paw through Banzai's chest.


	9. Chapter Nine

DarkEcoOttsel: WHYYYY...?! (sobs) I can't believe I'm writing this. I've punished myself for this. You have the right to flame me for this chapter.

**Untainted Souls 2: Confessions with A Bloody Paw**

**By: DarkEcoOttsel**

Chapter Nine

"_Banzai!_" Shenzi screamed in a shrill voice she never heard herself use before. Everyone stopped fighting to see what would happen next.

Zira laughed as she ripped her bloody paw from Banzai's chest, blood pouring from the fist sized wound.

"Banzai...!" Shenzi screamed again, partially in shock.

Banzai slowly turned to face her, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open.

"Shenzi..." he whispered as his legs buckled and he fell forward, Shenzi just managing to catch him.

"Banzai, hang on!" Shenzi cried frantically, laying Banzai down in front of her, his head in her paws. Ed began yelping frantically, as if he was trying to keep Banzai awake.

"S-Shenzi..." Banzai began to choke out. "I'm sorry...I can't keep my promise to you. I made this huge promise and told myself that I would never break it...and now look." Banzai glanced at Ed weakly and smirked. "Hey, Ed. I'm sorry I kept beating you up all the time, okay?"

Ed whined, as if to say that he doesn't mind.

"Banzai, don't give up!" Shenzi shouted, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Shenzi," Banzai said faintly, his eyes closing. "I don't have much time left, but let me be cool, at least for my last moments. You know, if I had been anywhere else right now, I wouldn't have wanted to die. But I'm okay with it...since you're here."

"Banzai..." Shenzi whispered, her eyes blurring with tears.

"I love you, Shenzi," Banzai murmured. "I love you with all my heart."

Shenzi's eyes widened as tears flowed down her face.

"I...love..." Banzai trailed off as his eyes shut and his head fell to the side. With a final sigh, Banzai left the living world.

"Banzai? Banzai?!" Shenzi cried. "Don't leave me! Not yet!" she began sobbing as she hugged his lifeless body to hers. Her voice became quieter. "Please come back, Banzai. Please...."

Ed swallowed hard as tears pooled in his eyes. He tilted his head back and let out a ghostly howl—a howl that was only used in the death of a leader.

The rest of the hyenas, who all looked very saddened, joined in the howl. Their howls echoed throughout the caves and Pride Lands. Everyone would know of the death before sunrise.

Finally, Shenzi stopped crying as she set Banzai's body down. She suddenly spun around to face Zira, fury and hate quite visible in her eyes. She let out a low, threatening growl.

Simba shuddered. He hadn't heard her growl like that since he slashed her face back in the elephant graveyard.

"I can sense the fear in you, Zira," Shenzi said in an evil tone. Her eyes seemed to turn red as they narrowed. "This is it. You have killed the one most precious to me...and I will make you pay. This'll be the fight to the death and let me tell you I don't intend to lose!"

Zira was caught off guard as Shenzi leapt at her and began fighting viciously. The two enemies continued fighting, Shenzi for the most part was winning.

Suddenly, Ed began to whine and grunt, causing Shenzi to stop in mid strike.

"He's...what?!" she gasped and her eyes grew large. She yelped as Zira sunk her claws into her back, tearing a chunk of skin off. The hyena had no choice but to fight. If she didn't, Zira would kill her. And she didn't want to die. Not after what Ed had said.

Shenzi felt anger inside her. Anger, hate, fury, sadness, but most of all...she felt like part of her was missing. The good side—the side that she had fought viciously to keep—was gone. When Banzai died, that part of her died as well. The only side left was her darker, more hateful side.

Tears of anger formed in her eyes. She slashed Zira across the face and ran towards Banzai's body.

"Are you sure?" Shenzi looked at Ed, who nodded rapidly.

"What is it?" one hyena asked.

"He's still breathing."

There were a lot of gasps of surprise but no one was as surprised as Shenzi. She stared at Banzai and found that his chest was moving ever so slightly.

She shook him and called his name, but there was no response. She began to lose hope when Simba was suddenly beside her, staring down at her. She swallowed hard, trying to hold back tears.

"He's in a state of suspended animation," Simba said quietly. "You have to do something to wake him up or he will die."

Shenzi looked back at Banzai, tears threatening to fall. Suddenly she remembered what her father told her.

"_Do not lose faith when things seem the absolute worst."_

Shenzi thought furiously. What could she do to wake him up?

_Do not lose faith..._

Shenzi closed her eyes, tears seeping through her closed eyelids.

_When things seem..._

Opening her eyes, the salty tears sliding down her fuzzy cheeks. She pulled Banzai's lifeless body to hers and held him in a hug.

_The absolute worst!_


	10. Chapter Ten

DarkEcoOttsel: Man, I'm sooo sorry for the late updates. I HATE SKOOL! Just to let you guys know ahead of time, my grandpa gave me the idea for the Rainbow Bridge. I miss you, grandpa.

**Untainted Souls 2: Confessions with A Bloody Paw**

**By: DarkEcoOttsel**

Chapter Ten

"Uh...hellooo?"

Banzai was standing in the middle of a large bridge. On the other side of it were clouds that were glowing brightly. Behind him were darker clouds that weren't glowing at all.

"Okay, this is weird..." Banzai muttered. He gasped as someone appeared from out of the glowing clouds. Banzai's eyes widened when he realized it was his father.

"D-Dad?" Banzai asked in a small voice. He couldn't believe that his father was standing just across the bridge, smiling at him. He wanted to run towards him but he found that he couldn't move.

"Dad!" Banzai shouted. "W-where...? Oh, man, if you're here, I must've died!"

"You're half right. This is the Rainbow Bridge—the bridge that separates the living world from Heaven" Banzai's father, Khanyo, answered with a smile. He looked exactly like Banzai except he was a bit taller. "Most animals aren't given a second chance, but you're special, Banzai."

"Wait a second, I'm confused," Banzai said quickly. "Second chance?"

"You have the chance to return to the living world," Khanyo explained, "or come with me into Heaven."

"That's a big decision," Banzai muttered. He looked a bit sad. "If I go with you, I'll be leaving everyone behind...including Shenzi. I just told her I love her."

"If you go with me," Khanyo said slowly, "you'll be free from all pain. You'll never have to fight over land or anything."

Banzai looked hard at his father. "Dad, I wasn't ready to leave the living world. I still don't know if Shenzi feels the same towards me. I hafta know."

Khanyo smiled a little and said, "Listen."

Banzai raised his ears and waited. He was about to say that he didn't hear anything, but suddenly he heard it: someone was crying. Then words entered his head.

"_Banzai? Banzai?! Don't leave me! Not yet! ...Please come back, Banzai. Please..."_

Banzai eyes widened when he recognized whom the voice belonged to.

"Is that—"

"Yes," Khanyo answered. "That's Shenzi."

Banzai continued to listen as Shenzi began talking once again.

"_I can sense the fear in you, Zira. This is it. You have killed the one most precious to me...and I will make you pay. This'll be a fight to the death and let me tell you I don't intend to lose!" _

Banzai's eyes widened as a picture entered his head. Shenzi and Zira were fighting. Shenzi's eyes were different. They showed nothing but pure evil and hatred. Banzai was a little surprised and happy when Shenzi called him the one most precious to her but that still didn't tell him if she felt the same way about him. Plus she and Zira were fighting back in the living world. One of them was gonna die and he had a horrible feeling it was going to be Shenzi.

Banzai blinked and looked back at his father. "I gotta go back."

"Why?'

"Shenzi needs my help," Banzai answered. "I don't want her to die."

"But if she dies, you will be with her in Heaven."

"What about the rest of the hyenas? What about Ed?" Banzai asked. "I can't leave them."

Khanyo appeared to holding back a smile. "Banzai, just answer me this: how do you feel? On the inside I mean."

Banzai paused and looked down. "Like...part of Shenzi's with me."

"Exactly," Khanyo smiled. "You saw how evil she looked. That's because you took her good side with you."

"Good side?"

"Yes. Shenzi has a split personality. The promise you made to always be there for her kept her darker side under control. When you died, you broke the promise; therefore, taking her good side with you."

Banzai tried to register everything in his mind. "I...have to go back."

"Why is that?"

"One, I have something that belongs to her. Two, I have to keep her from dying."

Khanyo smiled. "That's my boy."

"Wait, I'm dead," Banzai said suddenly. "How can I come back into the living world?"

"Just turn around and run through the clouds," Khanyo answered plainly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, I just thought it would be more complicated," Banzai smiled sheepishly. He turned, now able to move, and ran towards the dark clouds. He stopped and turned to his father. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, Banzai," Khanyo smiled.

Banzai smiled and ran through the dark clouds. He found himself falling towards a dark light.


	11. Chapter Eleven

DarkEcoOttsel: Yayness, last chapter! Azul-the-Kitsune, you had two questions and here are the answers: 1) yes, Banzai and Shenzi are related, but so are Simba and Nala (I think). 2) Simba's still there, don't worry. Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

**Untainted Souls 2: Confessions with A Bloody Paw**

**By: DarkEcoOttsel**

Chapter Eleven

The first thing he noticed was the pain, but Banzai also discovered that he was lying in Shenzi's embrace. He listened as she began to talk to him, yet she was unaware that he was awake or even alive for that matter.

"Banzai, ever since I was born, you were there for me. Nothing except death could have separated us. We made a promise to always stick together...but it was promise that we couldn't keep. I know you can't hear me where you are now. Not everybody knows that you go to a better place when you die. I always thought it would hurt when you die, but I found out that its those who're left behind who suffer the most."

Banzai listened to Shenzi's quivering voice. He knew she was saying everything from her heart.

"Before you died, I started feeling weird around you. It was like I swallowed a bunch of butterflies and they were flying around inside me. I didn't know what I was feeling and I wasn't sure how to take it. When you told me you loved me, I realized what that emotion was."

Banzai waited patiently for her to continue; though he was pretty anxious.

"I love you, too, Banzai."

Banzai didn't even realize his eyes were shut until they shot open. He was overjoyed. Ignoring the pain, he slowly raised his forepaws up to return Shenzi's hug.

Shenzi gasped and opened her eyes to find herself staring into Banzai's. She could only stare at him, not sure if she was hallucinating or not.

Banzai licked away Shenzi's tears and whispered, "Don't cry anymore, Shenzi."

"Banzai!!" Shenzi cried, nuzzling him fiercely.

The whole clan burst into smiles and Ed began laughing happily.

"What?!" Zira cried in disbelief. "How can he even be sitting up?!"

"There's something called 'love', Zira," Simba turned and glared at her. He had been holding her back the whole time. "It's a bond that cannot be destroyed. It's one of the strongest things in the world. It's something you'll never understand."

Zira growled.

"Get out. You and your lionesses are exiled to the Outlands."

Zira snarled but she signaled her lionesses and they walked out. She turned as well, but not before saying to Simba, "This isn't over yet." She walked out.

Simba looked back at the hyenas. They looked so happy to have one of their leaders back. The lion was trying not to smile but it was very hard. Seeing others happy usually made one happy as well.

"God, I thought you were gone," Shenzi sobbed to Banzai.

"So did I, but I'm back now and here to stay," Banzai tried to comfort her.

"Good ta have ya back, Banzai," one hyena said.

A series of 'yeahs' and cheers went up from the clan.

Ed ran at his friend but ended up tripping over his own feet and crashing into a rock.

"Uh, yeah, nice to see ya too, Ed," Banzai smiled a little. He sat back and groaned. "Ouch...man, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

Shenzi looked up and noticed that all the lions were gone. "Hey, where'd...?"

"Simba didn't tell us to leave," one hyena said.

"That means we can stay!" another shouted followed by cheers.

"No, we can't," Shenzi said loudly.

"What?"

"Why not?"

"Zira's still alive," Banzai said, agreeing with Shenzi. "If we stay here, she could come back and kill us all."

"Oh..."

"East is the only other direction to go in," Shenzi stated. "We'll settle at the mountains for a while."

The clan nodded as they began to walk out of the caves. Banzai and Shenzi turned to Ed, who was still lying face down.

"Ed? We gotta go," Shenzi said, helping Banzai stand.

Ed sat up and laughed hysterically. With his tongue hanging out of his mouth and the stupid grin on his face, he and his friends walked out of the caves.

Looking up at the sky, the trio watched as the last of the stars disappeared.

"Well, it looks like we survived the battle," Banzai sighed with a smile.

"Yeah," Shenzi aid quietly, nuzzling Banzai. She grinned up at him and said, "Say it again."

"Say what?"

"That you love me."

"Alright, but only if you say that you love me."

Ed let out a whine and his ears drooped. Shenzi smiled and Banzai gently punched him in the arm.

"Aw, Ed, how could we forget about you?" Banzai chuckled.

"We'll always be friends," Shenzi stated. "Nothing can change that fact."

Banzai and Shenzi put their paws on top of each other's and waited for Ed to do the same. Grinning widely, Ed put his paw on top of theirs and spat out the word:

"Friends."

**END**

DarkEcoOttsel: Huzzah! Finished at last! Okay, here comes the big list of thankies:

I wanna give my thanks to: OttseloftheAges, Azul-the-Kitsune, Dory's human replica, Katibu, SunRise19, BeeKay84, ClearGreenWater, jla2snoopy, xoticlightning, fangsire, Frostbite-obsessive idiot and anyone else who just plain read the story! It's so nice to know that your work is appreciated. THANK YOU!!!!

Until the next story, TTFN!


End file.
